Deus ex Machina
by sirensoundwave
Summary: In a world where the colonies were built to carry out and conceal sinister experiments, one woman has her life turned on it's head as a new era dawns
1. Chapter 1

Here's something from the scifi area of my brain. Enjoy y'all.

*DEM*

"Operation Meteor is a collaborative effort between several nations to understand and utilize the discoveries of extraterrestrial origin made at the dawn of the A.C. era. Mankind's quest to colonize space did not arise from a United Sphere. They are part of the solution to overpopulation as well as serve as a cover for the construction of stable laboratories outside of the Earth atmosphere. In order to conduct experiments done by combining human and alien DNA. The recreations of the advanced supercomputer known as ZERO discovered at the impact site off the northeast coast of Australia kcan only be operated by specific brain wave patterns found in less than .25% of humanity. An age of engineered super soldiers integrated with this technology is on the horizon." Sally Po regarded the documents in front of her with more than a great deal of wariness. More along the lines of barely restrained panic attack. What had she gotten herself into?!

Two days ago, her life was just fine Promising, stable career as a military doctor. Though dealing with her family trying to marry her off to some rich schmuck who couldn't even explain how his grandfather became wealthy wasn't that great. That derp had no concept of anything other than living a life of privilege. His little sister ran rings around him and many others in the intelligence department so it was obvious who'd be running the estate once grampa kicked off. His grandchildren being his sole living heirs.

Still, she was pretty content.

She fully blamed record keeping by someone who clearly sucks at their job, a complete lack of attention to security detail and HR for not coding her access card correctly. Yep, that had to be it. If not for those things, instructions to retrieve blood samples in a sector she'd never heard of would have been moot because the door would have denied access. She didn't have the clearance to be in the same wing as what she initially thought was a sick, lost child. She would not have seen the hall flooded with guards brandishing electric batons, tasers and guns. She wouldn't have heard them demand for Subject 01 to stand down and disengage from the ZERO interface. With his back to her, she could not see Subject 01's face but his body language did not suggest he had any interest in doing what they asked. In fact he made no sign of even hearing the orders barked. His stance resembled a marionette with just enough slack to stand upright while also appearing limp. Arm hanging loosely at his side. Legs apart, one slightly ahead of the other, both knees slightly bent. Head bowed so low his chin probably touched his chest.

One guard, nervous beyond rationale ("He's a teenager for god sakes. I could take him out! Why are you so heavily armed?!" She puzzled.) saw the boy clench his fists and opened fire. In predictable fashion this set off a chain reaction. Like any sane person she hit the deck; her only option in the enclosed space. Gunfire erupted as she covered her head. It seemed to go on forever until nothing but empty clicks could be heard.

For a moment she did not open her eyes. Too afraid to see the boy's bullet riddled corpse. Only when she heard frantic shouting did she dare look.

Subject 01 remained upright and unharmed. Before him a literal wall of bullets just floating there as if stuck in invisible jello. The guards were just as terrified as her. But while her fear rooted her to the tile floor, most of them threw down their weapons and turned to run. The teen's head snapped up...

And the white clinical hall turned red.

What happened was beyond all logic. The fleeing men seemed to just fucking explode! Crimson and body parts splattered the walls, floor and whatever shield stood before him. Oh dear god that was a lung caught in the ventilation grate right above the scene. Portions of the other one and what probably had been a heart at some point dangled from the ceiling like a macabre mobile.

He turned to face her. She barely registered the loud wet clattering of spent rounds and suspended blood falling to the floor. No, her attention was drawn to his eyes. They flared and pulsed an unnatural gold while they studied her. Cold and calculating; trying to assess if she was a threat. A look she'd heard stories of from the front lines in wars past.

She almost didn't hear a pop and low whistle or 01's grunt of surprise. So certain she was going to die, her mind suddenly went blank and she slipped into oblivion.

Only to awaken later with 01's face inches from hers. A scream arose in her throat but her mouth would not open to release it.

/Do not scream. Such noise is unpleasant./

What the fuc- that was in her head!

/I am merely curious about you; your response to the events two hours ago as 'abject horror' produced a curious reaction. Most humans would have fled as an act of self preservation. Instead your nervous system overloaded first causing paralysis then unconsciousness./ 01 continued telepathically with a cold detached monotone. /I am also somewhat amused you chose to compare the the experience to a scene from a retro animation motion picture before going under./

That...that wasn't a dream? Or rather a nightmare? Was he going to kill her too?! Those people-

/Responded to my reasonable request to enter a nearby lab with a hail of bullets. I hold no regard for the lives of those who hold none for my own./ He tilted his head. /One of us is ill, in pain. It is natural to be drawn to him./

Um...

/We will not harm you woman. Unless you give us cause to./ Another mental voice spoke. Cultured and clipped if slightly condescending.

Realizing she was on a cot, she shot up and blinked owlishly at her surroundings. Still in the hospital but this room looked more like a lab out of scifi than a patient area. Behind 01, around another bed stood two other young men, one clearly of asian with fierce eyes the other Caucasian with a long chestnut braid. On the bed a small blonde boy lay unresponsive, drenched in sweat but breathing evenly. A fourth boy lay beside him tucking the sickly one's body into his own as he stroked his hair absently with eyes closed.

Were they like 01? Monsters in the guise of children?

/Yeah but don't call us that lady./ A third voice snapped hotly. Sally winced at the wave of pressure that briefly assaulted her. /We didn't ask to be like this. We have names and they for damn sure ain't Monster./

/Is she really worth the effort of an explanation?/ A fourth voice asked. His tone hovering somewhere around mild indifference. Like he simply could not be bothered to care either way.

/You saw what they did when Heero merely twitched. Only our promise to not cause further...incidents and wipe her mind in exchange for being here keeps them at bay./ An older, deeper voice responded. "I apologize Dr. Po. We are not used to interactions other than with the scientists who created us. I'm Zechs though my official designation is 06 Epyon. 01 Wing is Heero you met first. 05 Shenlong is named WuFei...who called you woman. The one who snapped at you is 02 Deathscythe on paper but prefers Duo. 03 HeavyArms is Trowa, the one curled around our sickly one 04 Sandrock, Quatre. He's the one who does not seem to care for your well being."

That voice had been aloud. Parialy. Opposite her cot sat a very tall man with long platinum hair. He looked perhaps 10 years older than these young men. They were each wearing white capris and a white nursing uniform top. White slippers on their feet save for Quatre.

"Created you?"

"Yes. We are the result of testing done to the debris that fell to the Earth Sphere approximately 195 years ago."

No. Fucking. Way.

She'd only heard rumors in med school. That the Alliance was head hunting promising medical personnel and researchers for some top secret project. It had been said that several of those in the prior 30 graduating classes had vanished under mysterious circumstances at her Academy alone. Not too many to cause a panic but not too few for there not to be some worry. So this is where they ended up. Probably sworn to secrecy and forced to live on base or something. But the likelihood of all of them coming to work here wasn't practical. They'd have thousands of doctors and scientists by now.

/Those who have laid eyes on a child of ZERO shall not live to tell about it./ The bored voice, Trowa, spoke again. /You are correct. Of those solicited only an approximate 41% accepted. Of those a further 39% were culled. A net result of only 16 out of each 100 reaching full employ on the Gundam aka Children of ZERO project./

"C-culled? Oh god..."

Did that mean Shelia and Lu Tsu's parents were right to fear them dead instead of running off together?! Or were they of the lucky few?

/Your classmates are both dead. Shelia Xiang refused to be apart of the project. Lu Tsu Peng was deemed unfit after 4 months. / Trowa mentally replied. From his tone, he was enjoying the panic and fear the information inspired in the strawberry blonde. Though his facial expression had not changed. His eyes didn't even open.

"Frightening her is unnecessary. Yes the Alliance has sanctioned unspeakable acts in the interest of 'progress'. However, you do not have to fear such a fate Dr. Po." Zechs rolled his eyes. "In fact your presence in hallway L-10DC was no accident."

"So I was set up to be brought into to this horror show?! Why?! Anyone with half a brain knows my ethics wouldn't permit me to be apart of it! Especially after seeing what they made you into! I have every reason to be afraid of getting my brains blown out to keep me from blabbing it to the world!"

/You were there to witness it./ Heero sat down at the foot of Quatre's bed.

"It was a test. We intend to erase your memory. A rather new technique used to alleviate suspicion and avoid messy loose ends. When you leave this room, you shall have no recollection of the events immediately following leaving your office."

So what was up with the explanation? Are they just toying with me?

/Read between the lines woman./ Wufei snorted. /After all, a good way to exploit an enemy's weakness is to give them a false perception of advantage./

The teens will not speak verbally. Nothing Zechs is saying aloud could not be spoken telepathically. Unless...it's an act. You have no intention of doing that do you?

/Nope! Order of the Zodiac Laboratories seems to think they know the extent of our abilities./ Duo's voice was smirking despite the scowl on his lips. /They don't know jack shit./

/The arrogantly assume they have us under control./ Heero concurred. /I allowed that grunt to sedate me./

/It's time the Alliance learn they are playing with fire. They have no idea of the Pandora's box they've opened./ This voice was new. Soft and calming. Quatre it seems isn't as sick as he appears. /You and several like you will help us with that./

Me? You're not giving me a choice are you? What can I possibly do?

/Were we? For starters, when the Duke's grandson finally asks for your hand, do say yes./ Zechs smiled. /If it's war that family wants, it's war they'll get./ Zechs chuckled.

From there a blank. She found herself sitting at a cafe half a mile from the base. Apparently enjoying almond Biscotti and a cappuccino.

"Will that be all ma'am?" A server stood beside her. The woman's long dark bangs combed rather uniquely to the right side of her face and partially obscuring her eye. A bit unusual seeing as her hair as a whole had been styled in a pixie cut.

"Um, no thanks. I'll just be leaving." She tripped over such a simple sentence.

"Alright. Here's your bill. You may pay up front on your way out. Have a wonderful day." With a quick bow she left to flit about other tables.

With a confused sigh, Sally groped for her purse. She looked at the half finished snack deciding to just pay and leave.

/You really ought to finish your coffee first Sally. You're going to need it. Instructions are in your car but don't worry about being traced. Welcome to the sisterhood./

She dropped the check on shock. Across the patio, the waitress met her eyes with a knowing smile before jotting down a man's order.

All of that happened two days ago. And two days ago the files on the data stick hanging from her rearview mirror looked like gobbledegook at first then was suddenly clear as day. Even though still a mass of foreign symbols she could read it just as easily as Common. The entire endeavour into space was a lie. The Alliance planned to use the colonies to create super soldiers with a nearly endless array of psionic abilities. Then use those new enforcers to rule space and the Earth Sphere. War was nigh.

She'd had two days to accept her new reality.

She was jolted from her thoughts by a text from her mother.

# He'll be at the gala tonight dear. Wear that fetching ball gown I sent you and surely you'll catch his eye.#

Well, if she was going to be putting her neck on the line, she may as well enjoy the perks of the job. She thought to herself as she stood to get ready. Her laptop closed without so much as a touch. Her closet door sliding open on it's own as she approached it. Removing said dress she frowned.

"I am not wearing this yellow monstrosity, mother. Olive and red are more my colors."

In response to her thoughts, the frilly canary colored gown melted off the hanger. To reform as a nice red cocktail dress draped over her arm. Long green netting attached at the waist by a gorgeous black rhinestone sash.

"Alright Dermail. Here comes your future bride."

*DEM*

To clarify:

Overall I am taking great liberties with the Gundam-verse concept of New Types. Not like the definition hasn't changed forty billion times since the original series...

Sally is the first major Alliance character who encounters 01 (granted he's half dead at the time), that's why I chose her.

Yes Sally's intro to Heero was a nod to Akira. The scene where Tetsuo wakes up crazy in the lab and proceeds to murder nearly everyone he encounters for the remaining hour of the movie. I will borrow and acknowledge ideas I use from other works. Outright stealing isn't cool.

I modified the "Those who have laid eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell of it." line. Trowa's the one who say it in the anime too.

I know Dorothy is an only child. I totally made up her older brother.

That was not Hilde at the cafe.

I have no explanation other than a weekend spent reading wicked awesome GW fanfics from around the web. What do you guys think? Could this be a story? At some point?

Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	2. Chapter 2

In case it's not clear, this is an AU fic. I will be shuffling around some of the history from the series but most basic stuff will stay the same when plot allows. For the purposes of this story only small scale skirmishes between the Earth and Colonies have taken place up to this point; technically speaking the war hasn't begun. The major issue is that fact that social and economic factors are straining relations.

For now, I'll give background and slowly explain WTF is going on leading up to Sally's 'recruitment'.

*DEM*

"Honestly! That's the fifth time this year!"

Cathy looked up from the lion cages to see her boss ranting about the newest graffiti decorating parts of the caravan. Ugly, hastily scribbled lines of black and red paint.

Traitors

Freaks

Sphere lapdogs

Times were...tough. Dissonance between the colonies and sphere had grown to the point that travel between the two realms was at an all time low. There had been any actual fighting yet but the transport costs skyrocketed in the 7 months alone. Many in space were convinced the inflation was artificially set so greedy terra based companies could bilk their 'inferior' neighbors for every last cent.

These people obviously flunked out of economics.

The age old principle of supply and demand was still at play even in modern times. Simply put: not many wanted to leave Earth even for work related reasons nor did many colonists want to come planetside. Each group feared conflict was on the horizon. Basic human self preservation. Still that meant that those whose livelihoods depended on such enterprises had two choices. Go under or raise rates.

Then there was the issue that try as they might to deny it, ALL the colonies depended in some way on supplies and trade from Earth. The closest to full self sufficiency was L4 but even WEI would take a massive hit if war erupted. Demand was just as high for goods but the perceived danger in delivery was even higher. Necessity (and money) being the mother of all motivation, a new unsavory bunch began to arise.

Pirates.

Not to be confused with Sweepers, Space Pirates surfaced from those laid off in the transport business beginning in 180 or so. Just like their counterparts from the 18th century Before Colony era, they were originally honest men and women driven to a life of crime just to survive. Granted even though several had evolved into the 'leave no witnesses' or hostage taking sort, a great deal of them were just trying to make it.

Speaking of Sweepers, they...didn't take to low lives on their turf very well. Though not quite as common now, it certainly wasn't unusual to see the two groups engaged in battle. Especially since Pirates tended to open fire on Sweeper vessels first hoping to cripple or destroy it and avoid a dogfight. Oh yes, they truly lived in interesting times.

Unfortunately, a boycott on travel to Earth was not an option for The Mangenelli Circus. Supplies that were scarce on the colonies coupled with a decline in paying venues forced them to make frequent trips to Earth. Sometimes for months on end touring various countries. At first it seemed the logical choice. Now...the Ringmaster worried not just about staying in business but the safety of his very large family. As odd as they may be. He'd told them there was to be a meeting to discuss the situation after tonight's show. Catherine had been on her way to take a quick nap before show time when she noticed one lion had knocked over the water dish and the galloping play in the horse pen had filled their troughs with cloudy, silty water. Nearby, several performers and crew sat under a shady tree discussing things themselves.

"What do those idiots expect us to do?!" Kim Sun huffed braiding her hair. She and her 7 brothers were their gymnastics act.

"Colony pride, everything else be damned that's what it is!" Francesca shouted bouncing 4 year old Fernando on her knee. The boy tugging on his eye patch. "I would love to see them support their children on a wing and a prayer. Swallowing swords paid for my lil man's eye surgery."

"Naw, what is: they don't even see us as nothin but criminals and riff raff. Got told by some chump on L1 I better find honest work soon. If shovelin shit ain't honest work I dunno what is." Jimmy spat snuff to the side.

"Not like they welcome us here with open arms either for cryin out loud." Roscoe, their head clown sighed. Then blew a smoke ring from his pipe making Fernando clap in awe.

They each had a point. That their family of misfits was caught in the middle of the shitstorm same as anybody else. But that misfit status made them easy targets for others' anger and scapegoats for their problems. She tried to stay out of such arguments, not liking the memories they stirred up. No wanting to remember the night she lost her entire biological family when the caravan was caught up in one of the few rebel battles that took place on earth. Just because war wasn't formally declared didn't mean the odd disgruntled group on either side wasn't going to make a racket.

Still, when the strange man with the false nose attended a show, pulled her aside backstage and forced her to look into his eyes, it took everything she had not to lash out last year. In those eyes she saw a man who had no trouble scavenging that battleground. A man who stepped over the mangled remains of her father, who shoved aside the body her burned mother to find her crushed and broken infant brother beneath. A man who didn't bat shed a single tear for once vivid emerald eye now dull and flat...and instead bagged his body like a god damned specimen to be used to create a clone. The entire 'battle' was nothing more than an attempt to gather compatible DNA for his precious project. Dead or alive. Any collateral damage could be blamed on the colonies to further unrest.

But upon closer inspection, she saw a literal shell of a human being. Whatever drove him to find her, it didn't come from his own desire. Someone else operated his body like it was a mobile suit.

/I remember you singing to me./

She shot up in a cold sweat later that night. Had it been a dream? Perhaps she'd had too much of Jimmy's special recipe stew that evening. That voice. What she'd imagined Triton would sound like as a teen. That couldn't be real.

Sparing a glance at her clock, she froze at the unfamiliar weight about her neck. A simple data stick rested on her chest. Hanging from the same chain as her mother's locket. The same one she lost in that horror 17 years ago.

Shaking off the bad vibes, she turned to spigot off. Never moving from feeding Jalepeno a carrot, a good twenty feet away. Confident the blind spot she projected made sure no one noticed the ribbon of liquid weaving between metal bars to refill Simba's dish. Or the glob of mud resting beside the clear water of the horse trough.

*DEM*

Doktor S designed HeavyArms and, for whatever reason, doesn't have a nose. The prosthetic is attached to his face by straps like a surgical mask. Again, I do not know why.

In cannon, Cathy grew up in the circus. Her family's group got caught up in a conflict and were killed, her brother missing as they never found the body. She is raised by surviving members of the troop. She meets Trowa 16 years later and the Family Reconstruction Act registry reveals he is her lost brother during Endless Waltz.

There is a theory about cellular memory that states not just the mind holds memories of who we are but the entire body. Using that, even though Trowa is Triton's clone, he 'remembers' his big sister singing to him as a baby.

Well? Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


End file.
